Falling
by RandomCheesecake
Summary: Danny’s life is a mess, no friends, and divorced parents and now his arch-enemy is dating his Mom! What’s he going to do? Violence, language, drugs and alcohol.
1. The Invitation

**Title: **Falling

**Pairings: **Danny/Sam later on.

**Rating: **T for Violence, language, drugs and alcohol

**Summary: **Danny's life is a mess, no friends, and divorced parents and now his arch-enemy is dating his Mom! What's he going to do? Violence, language, drugs and alcohol.

**Hello, I wrote this on impulse since I thought; why not write a story where Danny's life is a complete mess? At first I was going to do it where Danny is floating above Amity and commits suicide, but I thought, you know what, why don't I make it funny? Or dramatic and go into it more.**

______________________________

Scrunching his eyes against the invasive sunlight, Danny swatted a hand against his alarm clock in an attempt to put an end to its incessant ringing. He missed. His hand connected rather painfully with the edge of the bedside table. With a yelp, Daniel Fenton, aged 16 and in his Junior Year at Casper High, snatched his hand back, rolled away from the offending piece of furniture, and fell out of bed. With a groan, the teenager levered himself up from off the floor, and glared blearily around the room in an attempt to look for his towel.

After a few minutes of fruitless staring, he began to stumble around his room in an effort to find it. He found it beneath a pile of laundry he had meant to do the night before and forgotten to complete. With a sinking feeling, he realised that every one of his shirts was in that pile. _Crap. _He gingerly selected the cleanest top from the pile and decided that today probably wasn't going to be a good one.

**______________________________**

Danny hopped on one foot as he attempted to get his sock on his foot. Finally, with both socks on he checked the time. He hadn't realised that when he whacked his hand off his bedside table he had knocked his alarm clock off and ended up looking around for the said item. After a few minutes he found it and grinned triumphantly at the flashing neon red numbers declaring it was 5:40am. He had about 50 minutes to make Dad's breakfast and get ready for school, making sure he had done his homework.

He ran down the stairs and jumped over the banister at the end and ran to the kitchen. Thankfully, his father wasn't up yet so he had some time to make breakfast. He didn't eat breakfast; he didn't have time so he usually just had a chocolate bar while he walked to school.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't eat lunch since a ghost would usually appear or he didn't have any money. And at dinnertime, Jack wouldn't let Danny eat with him so he took that time to sneak down into the lab and put some ghosts back in the Ghost Zone.

Still pondering this, he looked at his skinny form in a mirror hanging on the wall that hadn't yet been smashed by his father's rampages. His blue eyes instantly darted to the massive black eye on his face; it looked bad, he was going to have to lie again. He groaned, he was such a rubbish liar and now that Jazz, Sam and Tucker were gone he had no one to cover for him.

He father's insults still hurt, not as much as before when he was younger and in denial about it. Now Danny just pitied the man, when Maddie left him for Vlad, Jack's heart was ripped apart. He couldn't take it out on the mother so he took it out on the son.

The toaster made a beeping sound and the toast popped up, disturbing him from his thoughts. It was slightly burnt but okay. Danny quickly buttered it and put it on a plate with the fried eggs and bacon.

"Dad," He called up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

Danny returned back to the kitchen as his father came thundering down the stairs with a frown on his face. He picked up the small pile of letters sitting on the floor and began to look through them.

They were all adverts and bills, except for one letter with _Daniel _in curly had writing. Danny ripped it open cautiously, as if a ghost would pop out of it since that had actually happened before. Shaking his head to get rid of the memories of being chased by the box ghost, unable to actually go ghost since Jack was watching and seeing the Fenton Thermos no where in sight.

Seeing everything was alright with it, Danny read the letter, a firm frown on his face by the time he reached the end of the letter. It was from Vlad and Maddie, apparently they were having this big party to celebrate some news and he was invited.

_What about Dad? _He thought. _Well, Dad probably wouldn't want to go to it anyway, especially if it's got Mom involved. Would he? _But that was the problem, would Dad let **him **go?

Danny trotted of to the kitchen to find out.

"Dad...?" Danny asked timidly, scrubbing at an ectoplasm stain on the counter. He took Jack's grunt of acknowledgement as an invitation to go on. Deciding to get straight to the point and not bother with buttering him up he continued.

"Dad, Mom and Vlad are hosting this big party and I'm invited, can I go?"

Jack blinked but continued to frown; it was all he ever did since Mom left. "Is there an invite for me?"

"No, but you can go as my plus one. Why do you want to go, anyway? It's not like you and Vlad have the best relationship in the world!" Danny offered.

Jack grunted. "This could be my chance to win her back!" He jumped out of his seat and rushed down into the lab with the first smile Danny had seen on his face in 2 years, even if it looked a bit menacing and sadistic.

Danny smiled too, and cleared up the plates and washed them, the grin never leaving his face. His Dad is happier and he got to see the mother he hadn't seen in about 2 years again.

______________________________

**What do you think? Should I continue as best as I can or should I just ditch this story? I bet you all want to know what the party is about. Read and Review please!**

**RC**


	2. Everybody hates Mondays

**Title: **Falling

**Pairings: **Danny/Sam later on.

**Rating: **T for Violence, language, drugs, alcohol and sexual references

**Summary: **Danny's life is a mess, no friends, and divorced parents and now his arch-enemy is dating his Mom! What's he going to do? Rated T for Violence, language, drugs, alcohol and sexual references**.**

**Meet my muse, who indeed is called Stumpy, my poulterguiest stalker! Say hello!**

**Stumpy: ***floating*

**Erm...do something!**

**Stumpy: ***vase smashes*

**That was a present from my mother! Good riddance...**

**Stumpy: ***floating*

* * *

**Falling, Chapter Two**

Danny sighed, deciding that he hated Mondays. No wait, scratch that, he hated every SCHOOL day. Thinking back to what Sam had said before she left, she had been right. This school is prejudice.

He grades weren't that bad since he'd sent many ghosts high-tailing it out of here with their tails between their legs, so many didn't bother coming back again. And because Jack Fenton was down in the lab all day and had been improving his aim, nobody wanted to take a chance since there were rumours that he dissected you... painfully.

At least his grades were better than somebody's... (coughDashcough)

_But at least Dash will get a scholarship... _His thoughts countered. He did know a certain billionaire who would be **more **than happy to get him one but if Danny took just one favour off him then Vlad would think Danny preferred the older half-ghost to Jack. And since the guy was banging his Mom he avoided taking favours from him, anyway.

He mentally winced at the very, very, gross, disturbing mental images. Shaking his head to clear it, his train of thought lead him to the subject of the party in two days; they would set off for Wisconsin tonight. His mind searched the possibilities of what they could be announcing. It's got to be important so...

_Oh God! I hope Mom isn't pregnant! _He shuddered at the thought of a little mini-Vlad running around, then when little Vladdy blew something up; the blame got pinned on Danny. That was the scariest thought of his 16 year life, even scarier than the thought of him turning into Dark Dan!

_Well they were going at it like rabbits on my last visit almost 2 years ago..._ Danny's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the memories of the night spent in the bedroom neighbouring theirs came flooding back.

Mr Lancer must have noticed something was wrong, probably because of the totally obvious saucer eyes, and called out a question to him.

"Mr Fenton, what is the square root of 3240?"

"Err..." _Crap! _He hadn't been listening! Choosing a random number in his head he stuck with... "Err... 4?"

Lancer sighed. "Yes, Mr Fenton. The answer is indeed 4..."

"Really?" Danny piped up, missing the painfully obvious sarcasm in his teacher's tone.

"Yes! In fact it is the exact reason why I am giving you detention!"

"Crap..."

* * *

Danny swore when he saw the time. It was 5:15! Dad is going to kill him! Thinking he could make a dash for the kitchen before his father was up the lab's steps but Jack was already sitting there, waiting for him.

This was not good...

_Crap..._

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry it's so small, I was going to write more but I didn't want to write the scene where Danny gets beaten up. I've only just gained the will power to write this so sorry if it is late! Blame Stumpy!**

**Stumpy: ***keyboard explodes epically*


	3. The Dreaded Author's Note!

**To all the peoples out there! THE DREADED AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've been busy with the truck load of school work we have and looking after my demon- I mean, cute 'n' cuddly lil' baby half-brother who is now about 5 months old and while my Dad and his girlfriend are out shopping for baby booties, my mom going to the gym EVERYDAY and my a***hole of a brother completely uninterested, guess who has to look after Junior!!! THEY DON'T EVEN PAY ME FOR CHRIST SAKE!!! I'm only typing this because of the lull in the unpaid baby-sitting! I DESERVE TO HAVE POCKET MONEY!!! **

**Excuse my ranting... I think I broke my caps lock half-way through that... Opps; the shift-key fell off again...**

**Now, to the point of all this pointlessness, I haven't been able to even log in so I can't type anything! Unfortunately, christmas is the time of year when my Dad's side of the family all go out drinking while my Mum's side of the family sits in and has a good moan about shopping for presents. o.O But who the hell do I go with!? The main point is...**

**. I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY BUSY AND WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR AGES!!! .**

**Damn my infernal family...**

**XRCX**

**(P.S. If I add another really on the end will you forgive me?)**


End file.
